The Great Winter Indian Spirit
by Alliprince
Summary: Being alone for three hundred can be tough, and Jack isn't used to having believers... as you can guess, it probably led to some seriously awkward moments. (One-shots! No pairings! Rating might change later. Will contain humor, fluff and maybe angst later on :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Awkward moments **

**A/N: This will be a start of my One Shot series! I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :)**

To say Jack Frost had been in a lot of awkward situations, would be like saying he only _liked _winter. Huge understatement. You see, being alone for three hundred years really did a number on you. He wasn't used to the fact he had believers, which as you can guess, led to some extremely awkward situations. Jack never mentioned these awkward moments. In fact, he did his best to forget them. He wasn't an awkward person, he liked to consider himself as a _cool_ guy. He was never at a loss for words and he liked to consider himself the most fun person around. Fun people didn't get 'embarrassed' or frequently find themselves in awkward situations. However, here he was, sitting in front of a large group of children, dressed in an Indian costume and mouth hanging open.

Let me start from the beginning. Jack was a child at heart, even though he was forever a teenager. He'd been around for three hundred years or more, but he still enjoyed things like playing dress up and other childish stuff. One day, while exploring the woods outside of a town, he'd found what he _thought _was an old abandoned house. Being ever so curious as he was he decided to check it out. What he found almost made him giggle with glee. An entire attic, filled to the brim with dress up. He'd wasted no time dressing in the closet thing which happened to be an Indian costume. With a war cry he started running around the house, doing odd Indian dances and randomly going up to furniture and announcing 'How!' loudly. He burst through a door and low and behold there was a birthday party going on. How the heck did he miss that!? Half the children spun around to face him, mouths hanging open as he stood there, a tint of blue blush crossing his face.

"Uh," he stalled quietly as the adults turned to face the door, wondering what their children were staring at. "…Hi?"

Then, thinking as fast as he could he walked in boldly.

"Where's the birthday—"He glanced around, taking in the pink decorations. "Girl. It is I, The Great Winter Indian Spirit, come to wish—" Another glance around the room. "Alexia a very happy eighth birthday!"

As a very awkward silence filled the room, Jack found himself wishing no one currently believed in him. And then, cheering. The children all happily got up and raced around Jack, laughing loudly as he danced with them.

"It's the sugar," an adult whispered to another adult as all the grownups glanced at the children with worry.

"They're possessed!" A teen shrieked and raced from the house. He and the children had been playing for a good five minutes when Jack Frost decided on something. The parents were already freaked out enough, why not add some snow? As he shot ice in the air, the teen was led back into the house by her boyfriend. Both of them saw the snow, let out loud shrieks and took off once again.

"I knew Jamie Bennant wasn't lying! I knew it!" Alexia shouted happily as she bounced around, dread setting into Jack's stomach.

"You know Jamie Bennant?" He asked nervously, the girl nodding her head excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm his cousin!" She smiled happily and threw snow into the air. "I can't wait to tell him!"

"Uh, no, no!" Jack quickly bent down in front of her, keeping a smile on his face. "You can't tell him, if you tell him, then he will want me to do it on his birthday, then it won't be special. Seriously, don't tell a _soul_."

He said the last part in deadpan, Alexia nodding her head suddenly very serious. With a smile, Jack got up, shot one final blast of snow into the air and let out an Indian war cry.

"Farewell!" He shouted and flew out the window as quickly as possible. Jack smirked to himself as he floated through the air, rubbing at the Indian styled face paint he'd gotten. Yes, he thought he handled that rather well. Little did he know, little Alexia was known for lying to people older than her, especially if they asked her not to tell anyone.

**A/N: What did you think? Did it make you laugh or smile? Let me know! Have any suggestions? Say what you think would be funny! :D I plan to make this into a bunch of One Shots :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rabid Fangirls Are Coming **

**A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like, months! Well, please enjoy this long chapter for ya! Hopefully it will make ya smile!**

Burgess was a special town. It was where Jamie, his first believer lived and where Jack had first 'woken up' as Jack Frost. This town was also special because of how many believers took residence here. With a laugh Jack flew through the air, creating an icy wind to sweep through the down. While the adults shivered and pulled their coats just a little tighter around their body, the children and even some _teenagers_ smiled as they watched the Winter Spirit fly through the air. Yes, Jamie had gotten him a lot of believers. But, having so many believers, young children and hormone filled teens could become a problem. It could become an awkward problem extremely quickly if you thought about it. None of the Guardians knew this, but the girls of the town had taken an _extreme_ liking to Jack. No one but Jack knew this, but he was rather terrified of the girls that obsessed over him. Sure, he thought the note sent with small hearts on it was cute and the occasional girl on the street that asked for an autograph was acceptable, but seriously, things were getting out of hand. And fast.

Let me explain how it started.

Jack had been minding his own business, walking around the town, waving at the kids and just in general having fun. That was when he heard a scream. His staff shot into his hands, ready to shoot as he glanced around, looking for the trouble. What he saw wasn't the kind of trouble he was thinking about.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl, most likely around the age of thirteen squealed along with her friends. There were about five of them in total. "You're like, Jack Frost!"

"Uh, yeah," Jack glanced around worriedly. "Did any of you hear a scream?"

"Yeah, that was like, Olivia. She always screams when like, she sees a famous person," the girl Olivia waved and screamed again, Jack taking a couple cautious steps back. "Can we like, get a hug because like, you are just like, so super awesome!"

One of the girls had a really red face as she fanned herself with her hands, a large and eerie smile across her face, Olivia screamed once again.

"Um…" Jack stalled, not sure if he actually wanted to make physical contact with _these_ children. "Maybe later."

The girls narrowed their eyes, almost angrily and it was rather horrifying.

"_Why don't you want to give us a hug_?!" She nearly shrieked, Olivia growling like a wolf. Quickly, Jack shot into the air, the girls shouting and jumping towards him, though he was a good ten feet above them.

"_Jaaaaaaack!_ We love you! Please come down!" Jack paid them no attention as he asked the wind to quickly take him to Jamie's home. He knew he was safe there.

**~*~*Break line!*~*~**

"No way, seriously?" Jamie asked as Jack retold his strange tale. "I know those girls. They go to the high school here. I think they've even formed their own group called… oh what was it. Snow Girls or something? They're completely devoted to you."

"_Yeaaaah_, that's not creepy at all," Jack deadpanned sarcastically, Sophie giggling along with Jamie.

"Yeah, I'd stay away from them too," his first believer stated while nodding his head.

**~*~*Break line*~*~**

It had been about a month since the sighting of the crazy high school girls. Jack had stayed away from that part of town and hadn't seen them since. That is, until Jamie decided to take him to his new favorite park. The two had played there in the freshly fallen snow with the other children for hours upon hours. Until they heard a scream.

Every kid looked around worriedly, Jack bringing up his staff once again in case of danger.

"It's Jack Frost!" A girl around fourteen shrieked, twenty other girls all staring at the Winter Spirit. Jamie's mouth fell open as Jack held on to his staff tighter. They stood there, staring at each other, some in awe and others in fear. Because all of the other children were facing the teen, they did not see the second group of girls, sneaking up behind them.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted as a girl came up behind him. "Look out!"

Too late. Jack was grabbed by the girl, all the other teens flowing forward like a river, squealing and shouting happily. Jack was shouting in horror as the girls surrounded him.

"Jack! NO!" Jamie screamed dramatically as the eternal teen's hand disappeared from view… and then, ice. Ice everywhere. Slowly, Jack flew into the air, hood over his head as he clutched to the staff, his legs wrapped around it as well as his arms. All the girls were frozen solid.

"Oh my gosh," Sophie whispered in horror as Jack's mouth shot open.

"Oh no… I'm going to lose my Guardian membership… Quick! Everybody go get their mothers blow-dryers and bring them out here. Start melting the ice, hurry!" Jack ordered, every single kid set on a mission to go steal the blow-dryers. Moments later they returned, blow-dryers in hand.

"Alright children, start melting that ice!"

**~*~*Break Line*~*~**

Joe the cop slowly swiveled around in his chair. It had been the most boring workday to date. He glanced at the clock for the billionth time that hour, a small sigh escaping his lips. Fifteen minutes until his lunch break. His phone rang and he quickly picked it up, feeling slightly guilty that he wished it was a bank robber or something exciting.

"Uh, _Jack_?" the officer on the other end questioned, the cop raising an eyebrow. "You're gonna wanna see this."

"Oh, and what's that?" Joe asked, trying to keep the building excitement out of his voice as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Well, you won't believe me, but a bunch of teenage girls are at the park, frozen solid and a bunch of younger children are melting the ice with blow-dryers," Joe was silent for a moment, a frown on his lips.

"You took the night shift again, didn't you," it was a question. As soon as he had said this, Joe clicked the phone shut and sat heavily back down in his chair, glancing back at the clock. Fourteen minutes until his lunch break.

**~*~*Break Line*~*~**

Thomas O'Riley was a nice man, around the age of thirty. Unlike most of the adults his age, he still had child-like wonder and fully believed in the Guardians, for they had saved him when he was very young. So when he saw about twenty or more teenage girls frozen solid with a bunch of younger children thawing them out, he knew it had to be the Winter Spirit.

"Come on, work on their noses so they can breathe!" Jack Frost called as he focused his hair-dryer(no, not his personal one. A hair-dryer borrowed from a house) onto a girls nose, it was already melting which was a great relief to the slightly panicking Jack.

"I don't want to do this anymore," A young child that Jack had forgotten the name of whined and dropped the blow-dryer. Jack glared at him, moving his own dryer in small circles.

"If you don't continue blow-drying the ice off of these girls I promise you there will never be another snow day here," all of the children gasped and worked even harder on their designated girls.

"Well I'm homeschooled," a kid piped up in a bratty voice. "Snow days don't matter to me."

Jack narrowed his eyes, a frown forming on his face.

"I know Santa," he threatened, the boy's eyes widening at the tone in the Winter Spirits voice. "And he's going to give you a bunch of coal if you don't blow-dry that girls frozen nose."

"But coal can be made into diamonds," the kid countered sassily, though it didn't go unnoticed that he had picked up his Blow-dryer and continued to thaw the nose.

"Well then Santa will just give you mushed banana peels instead," Jack shot back, his girls nose was completely free now, fresh air getting greedily sucked in as Jack started to work on the top of her head.

"Santa doesn't do that," Jamie rolled his eyes as the two bickered. Honestly, there were more important things.

"Well I can make him do that!" This of course, was not true. Jack loved North almost like a father, really, he did. But he had to admit, when that guy was angry, it was terrifying. Jack learned that the hard way.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Can't!

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

The two continued going on like this for at least fifteen minutes. By then, all the heads of the girls were free, yet they were freezing and unable to talk through their chattering teeth.

"We need to warm them up from the inside as well," Jamie piped up as Thomas O'Riley started to walk towards them.

"I own a coffee shop," he announced, everyone turning to look at him. "We can give all these girls some hot chocolate to help."

"Does he see me?" Jack whispered none to quietly as Thomas chuckled.

"Yes Jack, I see you. Anyway, how did this even happen in the first place?" Jack ducked his head guiltily as he turned back to the girl, nonchalantly putting his hood up. Thomas would question the eternal teen in a later, right now they had to warm these girls up.

**An hour later**

All the girls were huddled up together in the local coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate and whispering excitedly. Jamie honestly thought they were insane.

"We were frozen by The Jack Frost!" A girl almost squealed, the others giggling and shushing him. Jack had fled soon after he'd made sure they were all defrosted and his first believer didn't blame him. Those girls were terrifying and he knew Jack would go to great lengths to stay away from them at all costs.


End file.
